


Berries and Babies

by stravaganza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fawnlock, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Ramjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Zasha, who is a cutie patootie, and who wanted a fic to go with her art. Here you are, sweetie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berries and Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ram!John](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24624) by bulecelup. 



Leaves. Leaves are nice. Cold, and soft, and he could nom on them if he gets hungry. He doesn’t like summers, not one bit. They are too hot, and his fur gets all shaggy, and keeps falling off in bits. But this particular summer he is beginning to hate.

He rolls onto his other side, one arm shielding the big round thing that was now his belly. He opens one eye, and wonders where that idiot deer went. He has been away since dawn, but John knows nothing bad has happened to him. He just knows. And indeed the tall fawn is soon prancing into their little home, his tail flicking from side to side in a happy manner as he drops an armful of berries and fresh leaves on the soft grass.

“John,” the fawn says, and that’s all he’s going to understand of their conversation, because he then starts belling passionately about something.

John frowns and bleats at him, turning around again to ignore Sherlock’s antics. He knew perfectly well the ram can’t understand what he says. To gain his attention he starts to nuzzle his wet nose against his cheek, reaching up until he was nomming at his ear.

“John!” the deer repeated, his imitation of a ram’s bleat nearly grotesque. They had learnt each other names, pointing in turn and trying to imitate what the other said, disappointed faces matching when neither of them managed a decent reproduction of the sound. But they understand each other at least in that.

Right now, however, John wants nothing more but try and sleep. It has been a week already since the last time he managed to, and he is very irritable. He opens his eyes when he feels something shift, and founds himself snout to snout with the fawn, his head looking very stupid with only one horn.

He doesn’t understand why it had fallen off, and had gotten very worried when he saw it, because he was sure horns aren’t supposed to do that, but Sherlock had somehow managed to explain to him that it was normal, that he would be fine. Then John had started crying for no reason, and Sherlock had gathered him in his arms. And after a while had bummed him. That’s what a mate does, after all.

“John,” Sherlock says once more, and since third is the charm, John groans and sits up with a threateningly low bleat.

The deer points at the berries and leaves, eager to see how much of a good thing he has done on John’s face, but he merely bleats an insult to him for disrupting his resting. Sherlock lowers his ears in a submissive manner, and John likes that. And yet he doesn’t like it. So what he does is reach for one of the berries, sniffing it. And he then throws it at Sherlock, bleating at him and standing so he could throw that poison out of their lovely little home, under a rock.

Sherlock stands as well, trying to quell John and making him sit again, because his belly is really huge, and he is going to make a baby very soon, but all that belling irritates John even more, and when Sherlock grabs his wrist he turns around and headbutts him without as much as a second thought. The fawn falls to the ground, the impact with his head so strong he faints, and his other antler falls from his head.

John laughs. Now he knows why he had lost the first one! He then sits down again and curls around him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his chest, and when he hears his heart still beating, he finally lets himself be lulled asleep by the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, consider buying me a coffee on [my ko-fi page](http://ko-fi.com/stravaganza)! I'd really appreciate your support!


End file.
